


Of Magic, Realms, and Trains

by Hollyingrd6



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyingrd6/pseuds/Hollyingrd6
Summary: A Simple story about how infinity train came to be if it shared cannons with Labyrinth. Infinity Train x Labyrinth crossover.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Of Magic, Realms, and Trains

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. Enjoy my odd crossover no one asked for.

Sarah was livid, no livid wasn’t the right word for her current feelings. She was beyond angry and just a tad bit worried. As a social worker she had dealt with many cases of children being mistreated, each case always made her both furious and sad. 

The reason this case had made her so livid was because of what she had found when she visited the home of her latest runaway teen. The place was covered with magic, a magic that tasted metallic and left a scent of coal steam. 

You see Sarah was no ordinary girl, her time in the Labyrinth had changed her, a successful run had made Sarah half fae. Being half fae meant many things, the most important was the Sight. Magic was no longer hidden behind the veil, she had full view of it. 

So why was Tulip Olsen’s room and house covered in magic. What did the missing teen do and more importantly where was she? If there was one fact Sarah knew for certain it was that Tulip was no longer in the mortal realm.

With a heavy sigh, she fell into the bed in the apartment. Her anger slowly fading with a headache and concern taking place. Magic always seemed to come back into her life whether she wanted it to or not. 

It was time to get an expert. “Jareth I need you.”

With a flash of glitter and a flickering of the lights the Goblin king appeared before her. “Yes Precious, you called? I’m a very busy man you know, yet you seem to call on me at just the worst times, how cruel.”

“Unless of course you want me to join you in bed, in that case...”

Jareth was cut off as Sarah lobbed a pillow straight into his kingly face. Sarah rolled her eyes and spoke. “Jareth this is serious, I have a missing teenager on my hands. Her house reeked of an odd metallic magic, that smelled like coal.” 

Sarah met his eyes. “Can you bring her back?”

Jareth paced the room for a moment his mouth turning into a frown. It was a long moment before he spoke. “Precious there are many things with-in my power getting a person back from the Train isn’t one of them.”

Tilting her head to the side Sarah’s eyes went wide, it was rare Jareth admitted he couldn’t do something. “Jareth, what do you mean by the Train. What is the Train.”

Scowling the man before her grabbed a desk chair and sat down. Eventually he spoke. “It’s a long story so please don’t interrupt me.

The Fae Realms are as old as time, some even older than the concept of time. Each realm comes from the dreams, thoughts, or beliefs of the inhabitants of the mortal world. The Labyrinth for instance was the dreams of the forgotten, the lost, and the wished away. Giving those people and creatures a place to be.

Most Realms have similar stories, but very little changes over time. Humans are quite predictable creatures you know. We hadn’t had a new Realm in centuries until the 1900’s.

The wars that echoed throughout your human realm shook ours. Never before did so many people wish themselves away, wish to be anywhere but where they were. Wishing for themselves and others to be better. 

Of course magic listened to so many voices, so many dreams and a new Realm was formed. A modern Realm fit for the age with the technology and dreams of the ages. A train of infinite possibilities. A Realm where those who wished themselves away could go into it and come out better.

Or they could stay in the Realm and pay the price.”

Sarah had tears in her eyes. “But why can’t you get her? Can’t you bargain with the Realm’s leader.” 

Jareth shook his head. “I would Precious but their regent, known as the Conductor is missing. Right now the only thing you can do is hope that your Tulip will make it through the train and come out better for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think, I've had so many Kudos from my other stories that I felt confident writing more. Eventually I'll write more Power Ranger Crossovers (I'm becoming a crossover writer, oh gosh) but until then enjoy the plot bunny.


End file.
